


Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Ficlet, M/M, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Elle était là, cette lueur de désespoir au fond des yeux de Blaise. Elle faisait écho à l’angoisse qui étreignait le cœur de Drago et qui lui nouait les tripes. Cette peur, sans limite, de ne jamais voir le soleil se lever. Cette crainte épouvantable et ce regret amer de ne peut-être pas avoir fait le bon choix.





	Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Serpentard, mais Drago restait imperméable à l’ambiance festive. Les souvenirs des derniers événements au Manoir le hantaient et il ne pouvait s’en débarrasser.

— Tu as déjà embrassé un mec ?

La question de Blaise le surprit mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner par le jeune homme à moitié ivre.

— En quoi cela t’intéresse-t-il ? demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Blaise éclata de rire et s’assit indécemment sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil de Drago, s’affalant à moitié sur lui. Le blond tenta de le repousser, sans succès.

— Tout le monde s’amuse ! s’exclama-t-il un peu trop fort pour une conversation normale. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin à ruminer.

— Avec ce qui se passe dehors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous amusez, rétorqua Drago.

Blaise ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il posa son verre en chancelant et s’affala encore d’avantage sur le blond.

— On est du bon côté, mec, affirma-t-il.

— Vraiment ? grinça Drago en repoussant Blaise suffisamment pour éviter son haleine alcoolisée.

— Vraiment ! lui assura Blaise avec l’assurance et la détermination d’un ivrogne.

Le nez de Drago se fronça de dégoût.

— Qu’on soit du bon ou du mauvais côté, ça ne change rien, affirma-t-il. La guerre fait des victimes dans les deux camps.

— Alors autant profiter de la vie, salua Blaise en rattrapant son verre pour le lever en un toast qu’il était le seul à partager.

— Si tu le dis, souffla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise lui paraissait pathétique. Ils étaient tous pathétiques. Pathétiquement faibles. Ils étaient parfaitement faibles et pitoyables devant le Maître qui prenait les vies de ses ennemis comme de ses fidèles, avec une aisance et un détachement effroyable. Drago l’avait trop souvent vu pour s’amuser avec une innocence qu’il avait depuis longtemps perdue.

— Alors ?

Les mots de Blaise exhalaient l’ivresse et l’insouciance.

— Alors quoi ? siffla-t-il en essayant à nouveau de repousser son camarade trop envahissant.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un mec ? réitéra Zabini.

Drago serra les mâchoires avant de finalement répondre :

— Non.

— Et tu n’as pas envie d’essayer ? le taquina Blaise en passant son bras autour des épaules de Drago.

Le blond lui arracha son verre qui tanguait dangereusement au dessus de ses genoux avant la catastrophe inévitable qui se profilait.

—Pas vraiment, non, grogna-t-il en posant le verre sur le sol où il ne pourrait abimer que la pierre et pas ses vêtement hors de prix. Zabini, pourquoi ne pas me dire où tu veux en venir ?

— J’ai envie de t’embrasser, déclara Blaise dans un souffle enivré.

Drago s’apprêtait à envoyer paître l’autre Serpentard d’une tirade acerbe quand il croisa son regard un peu trouble mais fixe. Désespérément fixé sur lui. Et elle était là, cette lueur de désespoir au fond des yeux de Blaise. Elle faisait écho à l’angoisse qui étreignait le cœur de Drago et qui lui nouait les tripes. Cette peur, sans limite, de ne jamais voir le soleil se lever. Cette crainte épouvantable et ce regret amer de ne peut-être pas avoir fait le bon choix.

Cette étreinte angoissante était intolérable à subir. Mais elle était insupportable à observer dans les yeux de son ami.

— Alro… Alors ? répéta Blaise en réussissant l’exploit de buter sur les deux ridicules syllabes du mot.

Mais Drago n’avait pas envie de rire. Il n’avait plus non plus envie de repousser Blaise.

— Alors autant profiter de la vie, souffla-t-il.

Sa gorge, douloureusement serrée, l’empêchait de parler correctement. Alors il renonça à ajouter quoi que ce soit et il se pencha vers Blaise. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser délicat et hésitant.

Cela ne dura qu’une poignée de secondes, pourtant Drago capta les fragrances littéralement enivrantes de Blaise. L’alcool imbibait sa bouche, mais Drago nota une pointe de cannelle, senteur douce et épicée qui, étrangement, correspondait parfaitement à son camarade de Serpentard.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, à peine un instant plus tard, Drago pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de Blaise sur ses lèvres.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, silencieux et, par delà l’éclat d’angoisse qui brillait toujours dans ses pupilles, Blaise sourit. Un sourire charmeur et indolent, presque victorieux, mais épouvantablement triste. Et le sourire de Drago ne faisait que miroir au sien.

En titubant, Blaise se releva, quittant enfin le fauteuil de Drago, qui pourtant aurait bien aimé garder sa chaleur encore un peu auprès de lui. Il ramassa son verre, le leva à la santé de Drago et l’avala cul sec.

Parce que c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour oublier les horreurs qui les attendaient à l’extérieur des murs de Poudlard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cette petite scène partait pour être plutôt amusante et légère. Mais l'angoisse des Serpentard au paroxysme de la guerre m'a happée dans un tourbillon de désespoir.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^'  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à proposer d'autres idées de couples originaux dans le fandom HP :D


End file.
